


Lazy Sunday

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Lazy sex with Owen. Like, lazily riding him and him driving you mad with his touch. Just really smutty! (If you write smut!)
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Lazy Sunday

The long week and extra time put in on Saturday had made for a very languid Sunday. You hadn’t bothered to wake up presumably until late morning, slinking out of bed for a quick trip to the bathroom and something to drink before climbing back in to bed, back into the strong arms awaiting you and soothing warmth of his body pressed against yours. At some point while you were asleep rain clouds had moved in, keeping everything in a subtle darkness that made it hard to discern the actual time without finding a clock. The slight chill in the air made you all the more willing to stay right where you were.  
Owen made it easy to tell when he woke up, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck before carefully sliding out of bed. He moved quietly, probably thinking that you were still asleep. The sinking of his side of the bed was the only sign he’d come back. You let out a noise of contentment as his return and felt the arm wrapped around you tighten. You smiled to yourself as he moved the hair away from your neck before slowly kissing his way down to your shoulder, sending shivers down your body. The arm underneath you shifted, his hand reaching across your bare body to your breast as the other slid between your legs.  
“Mmm, good morning to you too,” You mumbled, arching back against him. What you wouldn’t give to have mornings like this all the time. You rubbed against him again, moaning along with him at the feeling of his cock pressing against you. Your entrance was still slick from the night before, his fingers sliding easily into your heat and immediately curling themselves inside you, making your body shake and your core clench around him. “Fuck, right there,” You gasped, grinding back against him. As his hand squeezed your breast you were so close that it was driving you out of your mind. The pressure of his hand against your clit and the nips he kept aiming at your neck drove you over the edge, leaving you breathless and still grinding yourself between his hand and the throbbing erection behind you. “On your back,” You panted.  
Owen did as you told him with surprisingly scarce objection, removing his fingers and intentionally leaving a wet trail across your leg and torso. You rolled over to face him, appreciatively eyeing his member laying heavy against his stomach. As you made to straddle him, Owen grabbed your thighs and pulled you forward.  
“Hope you didn’t think I was done with you already. Have a seat.” Definitely the best boyfriend ever.You mused, moving so you straddled his face. You’d let him have a little bit more fun with you, but you had bigger and better things in mind than his tongue. The reminder that better was saying quite a bit flashed through your mind as said tongue teased your slit and his lip slid against your already sensitive clit. He pulled your arms down and behind you, sliding them towards his member before his own hands slid up your body to play with your breasts. With his arms keeping you from being able to move easily back down his body you leaned back, running your hand along his length. The smooth skin quickly reminded you what you’d much rather have inside you, with a light jerk of his cock from you, Owen dropped his arms down and groaned against you.  
“I think you’ve gotten to play more than enough, now it’s my turn,” You murmured in his ear, straddling his hips. Slowly kissing down his jawline you worked yourself down on his cock, inch by wonderfully thick inch and each time pulling back until on the tip remained. Shifting your hips forward, leaving them angled just so that he couldn’t press himself the rest of the way in to you, you pressed your lips against his before pulling away entirely and sinking yourself completely on to him. His hands reached for you, finding their way to the small of your back.  
You felt his legs move behind you as he sat up, his lips immediately finding yours. You slid your hips back just far enough to bring your legs behind him, bringing back the memory of the end result of the birthday lap dance you’d given him. Owen waited until you were settled back into position to wrap his arms around you, enough to keep you right up against him but still let you move. You started rolling your hips, slowly rocking yourself on his cock but keeping him pressed completely in to you. The slow grinding was getting both of you off better than it had any right to be doing. Each shift moved your clit against the firmness of his body coarse rasp of his body hair, teasing the already overstimulated nub. You could tell by the way Owen’s fingertips dug in to your skin that he was close, teetering just as you were.  
His hips bucked in to you, lips pressing against your neck as bursts of heat flowed inside you and the waves of your release tried to pull him in even further. Your body shuddered in his arms as you sunk your head against his shoulder. Your mind was hazy and uncontrollably drowsy again, sensing your renewed desire to sleep Owen shifted the two of you on to your sides but left one of your legs still draped over his hip.  
“We should do that again after a nap, it’ll be your turn on top,” You muttered, curling up against his chest and falling back asleep.


End file.
